Zako
Zako (* 565 years before Galbatorix' death, † 29 So) was an elven politician, judge and military leader. Early years Zako did military service for a very long time. He was involved at various battles the elves fought, and eventually took part in the battle against Galbatorix, leading a regiment with a young elf called Setar as adjutant, until the evil king died. Short after that, Zako was officially given his honorable discharge and decided to use his popularity for a political and juridical career. He wasn't very successful as a politician, but he quickly advanced at the Elven Assize Court and was given some important cases. Leader of the Assize Court In 119 ag, Zako was promoted by queen Rianna to the Supreme Judge of the Elven Assize Court. His popularity and his respectable age of 684 years made him a good choice. However, it came to a difficult situation when Rianna asked him to sign the charge sheet against Kurio. Kurio was a Human who served as a judge at the People's Court. Rianna urged to take him to court because of his former allegiance to Derrinok. Zako opposed, stating Kurio had served Derrinok unwillingly and that Eragon and other important persons had a friendly attitude towards Kurio. However, the process took place and Kurio was acquitted. Kurio and Zako became friends and worked close together since then. Short after this, Zako commanded the henchmen who were commanded to find and arrest Maetrap, an evil wizard who devastated the lands of the elves. The elves knew that Maetrap was dangerous - he had attacked two strong dragon riders, killing one and severely injuring the other. Despite the Vanir Family Rebellion against Rianna in which King Sûmqir took part, Zako collaborated with the dwarven chaser of Maetrap, Gafver, to finally bring him down. But after Gafver was brutally killed and disemboweled, Zako decided to advance more carfully and eventually ceased the chase. Zako's role in the Vanir Family Rebellion At this point, new tasks were waiting for Zako. During the Vanir Family Rebellion triggered by Mimo Vanirsson and Ayla Vanirsdaughter, Aflan, the leader of Rianna's guards, fell ill and died. Rianna ordered Zako to take over Aflan's tasks and lead her forces against Mimo and Ayla. He also took over the position as Supreme Leader of the Elven forces, because his predecessor Loban fell out of favor with the queen. Sarden took over the job as Leader of the Assize Court, while Zako made Setar his adjutant again. Zako's short time as military leader was, all in all, a failure. It was not entirely his fault, for the elven troops were in a desolate state, but since he took over the command, Mimo and Ayla conquered Sémela, Taya, Subakala, Akon, Butaria, Telya, Castra, Hornya (a military camp and strategically important place), Robinië (where he assembled a massive amount of troops, a risky strategy misfiring again) and Ellenéthér and eventually besieged Ellesméra. If Eragon would not have catched up with Ayla and asked her to suspend the acts of war, Rianna and Zako would certainly have been removed from their positions. This didn't weaken Zako's position at all. Quite contrary: When Rianna fell ill during the fight against Lardri, the adept of Maetrap, he replaced her for a month and could call himself acting king for a short time. But again he fell hard: Alongside with Rianna, he was summoned to Ilirea by King Sofy because they teamed up with Lardri who was an Enemy of Alagaësia. They solved the alliance and handed Lardri over to Sarden who condemned him to death. Zako died seven years after those events. Category:Chronicles of Alagaësia Category:Elf Category:Supreme Judge